


decorum

by aetherae



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4872298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aetherae/pseuds/aetherae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaby is still not engaged to Illya, and Illya is still not an architect. It doesn’t matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	decorum

**Author's Note:**

> x-posted from tumblr, minor edits. writing for a relatively popular live action canon??? what’s that???? but no i can’t deny that i too have fallen victim to this movie’s charms. like it’s literally been bugging me for days since i’ve seen it because i wanted to write something for it but didn’t know what LOL.

> **24\. only learns enough to be superficially competent**

“Alright,” Gaby says, pointing at a mosque with her free hand, her other tucked neatly into Illya’s arm. The fiancée cover is easy and comfortable enough that it wasn’t necessary to come up with a new one; she tries not to think about why that is. “What about that one?”

He clears his throat, gesturing at the building with a slight smile. They pass by Solo, currently posing as a journalist and taking pictures, but she can imagine him rolling his eyes. “Of course. That is the Süleymaniye Mosque. Ordered by Süleyman the Magnificent and built by a man named Mimar Sinan. Took only eight years to be completed.”

“Impressive. You almost sound like a real architect.”

“But,” he continues, and she knows she spoke too soon. Here he goes again. “Was actually built by Russian man. For his fiancée.”

Illya keeps his eyes on her the entire time he tells his story of a Russian architect who built an entire mosque in lieu of buying an engagement ring. Not a lick of it makes sense, and he isn’t half as charming as he thinks he is, no matter how warm his smile. (But that might be because he’s more than just half.)

She still listens, eyes never straying from him, the entire time.


End file.
